


but i can see the dirt in your lines

by monstermash



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Spoilers, technically AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstermash/pseuds/monstermash
Summary: A laugh escapes him, but it sounds more like pitiful wheezing than anything else. "Even after everything I've done, you're still calling me your friend?"Kind brown eyes stare him down and for the first time in a long time he feels shame."You've always been my friend," is the answer he gets, along with a shrug. "We may not see eye to eye on everything, but who does?"
Relationships: Aadit & Builder (My Time At Portia), Aadit & Rogue Knight (My Time At Portia), Builder & Django (My Time At Portia), Builder & Rogue Knight (My Time At Portia), Builder & Sam (My Time At Portia), Builder/Rogue Knight (My Time At Portia), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	but i can see the dirt in your lines

With every step he takes, his vision blurs more and more, and it's not just because his equipment is on the fritz from the lightning fist.

One former Knight in Portia was annoying enough, but two? Old world curse him, but his luck is terrible. Has been since the former Wind Knight found him after that poor attempt at a trap set by the Civil Corps all those weeks ago. Not that he'd admit it aloud, but despite his taunts, that Builder and the Civil Corps really did a number on him after the All Source fell. If the Storm Knight hadn't shown up when he did, it was possible he could've beaten them but by a very slim margin.

An unsettling rattle escapes him as fire shoots up his side; his ribs aren't broken but they're definitely not in good shape right now.

The snow doesn't help, makes his already sluggish movements even slower. A fire of a different kind burns away within him; he's a _Knight,_ for Peach's sake the suffocating cold and his injuries should be _nothing,_ shouldn't be setting him back this far. Somewhere along the way, weakness got a firm grip on him that he can't shake and the terrifying part is that he can't place when or where it happened.

It shouldn't have and getting to the Eufala Desert shouldn't be this difficult for him.

He's endured worse in far bleaker conditions during his training as a Squire.

"Get it together," he berates himself, ignoring the System Alerts that pop up in his limited field of vision; fixing his fried gauntlets and helmet will have to wait until later.

 _Much later,_ he thinks as agony rakes down his nerves again.

A sharp twinge, agony lancing through his ribs as his legs give out on him, making him fall to his knees and his shuddering finally comes to the forefront of his mind. It's so _cold,_ and when did the world around him get enveloped in a storm of white and gray? Has he even been moving this entire time?

Does it even matter anymore?

There's nothing left for him to go back to.

Knights are little more than old stories now, barely more than a handful are still active and that small number dwindles more with each passing year.

Maybe it's better this way, if he never makes it to the desert.

Maybe he should just sit here, wait for the snow to blanket him, wait for...

The wind howls and beats against him, but he thinks he hears—

Bells. A soft, barely there jingling carried by the winds.

Eyes losing focus, he thinks he sees a figure emerge from the gray, a dark horse and its rider.

Two riders; the taller of the two swings off of the horse, rushing towards him.

"Over here, Faraday!" they yell to the one still on the horse, but their voice sounds far and away. He knows this face, how ridiculous this person looks in work overalls instead of armor. Of course, it only makes sense that the Wind Knight - Aadit - would finally catch him after spending weeks chasing him down, trying to keep him from finding the All Source. "Stay awake; the cold hasn't been kind to you, my friend."

A laugh escapes him, but it sounds more like pitiful wheezing than anything else. "Even after everything I've done, you're still calling me your friend?"

Kind brown eyes stare him down and for the first time in a long time he feels shame.

"You've always been my friend," is the answer he gets, along with a shrug. "We may not see eye to eye on everything, but who does?"

"You're a fool."

"Takes one to know one. Now, up you get," Aadit orders as he gets a shoulder under his arm, forcing him to stand. "I can help you, but you must help me do so. I can't carry you the whole way, and Faraday has to keep Yakone calm."

The cold and the battle has left his legs numb and almost completely uncooperative but somehow he finds the strength and the will to move. The horse stamps a hoof against the hard earth, a restless, dark red blur to his now unfocused eyes as they draw near.

The world goes dark, the raging storm a lullaby as exhaustion finally overtakes him.


End file.
